The Heir's Blood
by lollipop1141
Summary: Heiji is the royal knight of Princess Kazuha in the Touyama Kingdom. However, someone is after the lives of the royal heirs. Will Heiji be able to protect Kazuha? And will he able to find out the truth before it's too late? A Heizuha fanfic with some Shinran in it...XD Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I think I'm losing my touch with this fanfiction business…Or maybe it's just me writing fanfic plots that I'm not really interested in…**

**Anyway, I think I prefer writing about royalty and castle feuds, stuff like that…I hope you'll like this one and I hope this will be as good as Who Are You?.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ten years ago…_

_It was the midsummer festival and a 7-year-old Heiji and Princess Kazuha of the Touyama Kingdom were playing out in the fields one night, the sky lit up with floating lanterns that mingled with the stars. The gentle breeze rustled through the fields as laughter filled the air in the distance._

_SNAP!_

_Suddenly, a man cloaked in darkness reached out and snatched the girl from the ground, her green ribbon coming loose from her hair. Heiji jumped up and grabbed her feet._

"_Let go of me! Heiji, help! Don't let him take me away!" Kazuha cried out as she squirmed._

"_Release her!" Heiji said, leaping and biting the man's arm. He howled in pain and smacked Heiji off and ran._

"_Heiji!" She screamed._

"_Kazuha!" He cried out as he staggered up, blood bleeding freely from a cut behind his ear. He pulled out a whistle and blew on it, a high pitch sound coming out. The men far away heard it and instantly, several mercenaries were dispatched to hunt for the missing princess._

_Heiji tried to follow, but his father stopped him. He protested, "I have to save her! She's my best friend! What if something went wrong! It's my entire fault."_

"_Calm down Heiji." His father said. "They will find her. You're too young to set off on your own. Besides, we have to have that wound checked."_

_The dark boy clenched his fists, resisting the urge to join the search as he worried about the fate of the young princess._

_Several hours later, the soldiers brought back princess Kazuha, cold and tired. But as she spotted Heiji, she grinned and made a peace sign. Heiji grew mad._

"_Ahou! What are you smiling for! We were all worried about you! Things could've gotten worse! You could've died!" He shouted at her. Now it was her turn to get angry._

"_I'm not that stupid, ahou! He would've been gone right now if it weren't for me slowing him down! And besides, why are you being mad at me anyway? You weren't the one being kidnapped!" She retorted back._

_Heiji clenched his teeth, trying to keep his jumble of emotions inside. After a long pause, he said, "Ahou!"_

"_Who's the ahou, ahou!?"_

"_I'm the ahou! If only I've sensed him, then you wouldn't have to have these bad experiences. I wasn't strong enough."_

_Kazuha's eyes widened and she grinned. She clapped her hand on his shoulder. "Well then, you'd have to get stronger!"_

_His green eyes burned with fierce intensity. "Just you wait and see, Kazuha. I'll be so strong, everyone will remember my name!"_

_Kazuha rolled her eyes. "Such a petty goal."_

"_What did you say?!"_

"_Nothing!"_

_She stuck out her tongue at him. With the incident forgotten at the moment, the two children bickered like they always did._

=.=

"Ahh~ I wish mother would lay off me sometimes!"

"Why? What did she do this time?"

"She told me to 'go out a bear a child or two.'"

"Pfft!"

"Heiji!"

Princess Kazuha glared at her childhood friend as he tried, failingly, to keep his laughter inside. Not able to bear it any longer, he threw his head back and laughed. Kazuha was red from head to toe.

The two of them were walking down the garden, talking and an occasional argument here and there.

"Ahou! Stop it! It's not funny!" Kazuha protested. He doubled over, his sides heaving. After a long time, he calmed down.

"Ohh man, that's hilarious!" Heiji chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets, his sword thumping behind him. He nodded his head at a passing soldier who bowed to him. "I mean, who'd survive after marrying you?"

"What did you say, ahou?!" Kazuha was about to deliver a kick when a messenger in blue and white robes just arrived before her foot landed inches from Heiji's face.

He trembled, saying in a quavering voice, "Princess Kazuha, you have a guest waiting for you in front of the palace steps."

Kazuha lowered her foot and exchanged glances with Heiji. She said to the messenger, "Tell them that they can wait in the parlor. I shall come and greet them right away."

With a bow, he ran off to deliver the message, glad to be out of the way of the famous fights between the two.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked him. Heiji frowned.

"I'm not so sure. That was a royal page, right? Then it might mean that the person requesting to see you must be a pretty important person." With a grin, he added, "He's probably the person you're going to marry."

"Ha! Like that's ever going to happen!" Kazuha said defiantly as they headed to the palace parlor, her long green skirt fluttering around her ankles.

"You're already seventeen and well fit to marry." He said. Kazuha glared at him.

"Ya wanna get rid of me that quickly, huh?" She said in irritation. Heiji shrugged.

"Just saying."

"Well, guess what, ahou! You're my knight so don't think you can get rid of me that easily!"

He did a mocking bow. "As you wish, Kazuha-sama."

Kazuha rolled her eyes as she went inside the parlor room. Heiji smirked as he followed right behind her.

=.=

"Good day to you, Princess Kazuha." A guy around Heiji and Kazuha's age stood up and bowed gracefully at her, his black hair shining in the sunlight, his blue eyes piercing.

Heiji became suspicious. Kazuha curtsied back at him. "Nice to meet your acquaintance. Who might you be and what is your business here?"

"I am Kudo Shinichi, heir to the throne of the Kudo Kingdom and I have come here to-"

The door opened and Kazuha's mother entered, her crown glittering, as it was so with her eyes. She smiled mischievously.

I have a bad feeling about this, Kazuha thought.

"Oh my, so you two have already met. Well then, I shall leave you two alone. Heiji-san, please come with me. We shall leave these two lovebirds for a while."

Heiji's mind grounded into a halt. "L-lovebirds?"

The queen's eyebrows rose. "I never did tell you, did I? **Prince Kudo is going to be your fiancé, Kazuha**."

You could hear a pin drop in the silence.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Well, what d'you think? XD I hope you liked it! I know, you hate cliffhangers, but it'll get much more interesting…ehehehe…**

**Please review after reading this! See you in the next chapter!**

**Ja ne!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is your long-awaited chapter! Since I have a long weekend ahead of me, I shall try to update my stories (both here and in Wattpad [if you're interested, it's lollipop_1141])**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

Heiji did not like the prince, he didn't like the queen's idea, and he didn't like what had happened a few hours ago! Not necessarily in that order.

It had been two hours since Kazuha had fled the scene in anger, with him trailing behind. When she had told him that she was fine and she only needed to cool off, he realized he needed to go somewhere quiet too and so he had headed to the practice ground, swinging his sword around.

He sighed as he stuck the tip of his sword in the ground, staring up at the blue skies. Sweat was dripping down his half-covered chest, the sun beating on his face. He clicked his tongue as he kicked a stone. Kazuha was supposed to marry at the age of 25! So what was up with this sudden advance of engagement?!

And why was he so frustrated anyway!?

Heiji blinked. What? No way. No way! He couldn't…Nah that was impossible. "She's just gonna marry that wimp. She's not gonna be in danger or anything. I'll still be her knight, even if she was already married. It's not gonna hurt anyone."

_Oh really? _The voice in his mind leered. _So how would you feel if tiny kids with black hair and blue eyes ran around the castle, knowing that they're Kazuha and Prince Shinichi's children, huuuh?_

He paused. Then Heiji exploded. "WHAT THE HECK! SHUT UP!"

"Excuse me?"

Heiji jumped and turned around, his sword tip under a certain someone's chin. His eyebrows rose in surprise. It was Prince Shinichi. He lowered his arm and gave him a suspicious look. "What do you want?"

Shinichi grinned as he eyed the weapon uncomfortably. "It's nothing. I just wanted to talk. It's about Princess Kazuha."

Heiji gripped his sword handle tighter. "What about her?"

"Look, this wasn't my idea! I just knew about it today!" Kudo quickly said, panicking.

"Haaa?"

Shinichi sighed in relief. "Actually, I came here looking for Ra- my childhood friend. When my mom heard about it, she said I'd have to drop by Touyama-san's castle and I did, though I didn't know the reason why. Apparently she and Touyama-san's mom had arranged an engagement between us just yesterday. I only realized it today."

Heiji was still suspicious of him. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because-"

"Eh?! Shinichi?!" A girl's voice spoke up from behind the two teenage boys. Shinichi turned around and stared at a beautiful blue eyed, long haired girl in a red dress. The prince's face lit up.

"Hey." He grinned, as he waved at her. Suddenly, her leg whipped out and landed two inches away from his nose. He sweated.

"Don't you 'Hey' me. I heard you came here to meet the princess. I also heard that you had an engagement! What's going on, Shinichi?!" She demanded. "ANSWER ME!"

"Erm…" Shinichi glanced at Heiji for help. Heiji, still confused with the relationship between the two of them, interjected.

"Actually, Neechan, it was a misunderstanding. It was all planned between the two queens. Both Kazuha and Kudo-kun were against it, so no worries." He said reassuringly. Ran gave them one last fierce glare (that sent shivers up their spine), and lowered her foot.

Then her attitude changed 180 degrees.

"So," She smiled widely. "Could you tell me where this 'Touyama-san' is?"

"Um, you called for me?" Kazuha asked. Ran turned around and stared at the princess. Kazuha smiled, still unsure of what was going on. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Mouri Ran, princess of the Mouri Kingdom in the North." Ran curtsied. "I'm Shinichi's childhood friend."

Kazuha's eyes widened. "So you heard about-"

"Yes, I heard about the engagement and I'd like to ask why you're engaged to Shinichi when-" Ran abruptly stopped and blushed. The light red on her cheeks did not escape Kazuha's eye and she grinned.

"Ne, Ran-chan – can I call you that? – do you like Ku-" Ran squealed and quickly covered her mouth.

"I-I think we should talk somewhere else." Ran suggested. Kazuha smiled slyly as she nodded. This could be fun.

Before she left, she held out a white towel to Heiji. "Wipe yourself properly or you'll catch a cold, ahou."

Heiji rolled his eyes as he took it. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Kazuha smiled and led Ran back to the palace. Shinichi looked sideways at Heiji and grinned.

"So you like Touyama-san." He said. Heiji swiped his sword at him, but Shinichi just jumped away, laughing.

"Boge! It's not like that! And you should speak for yourself! You like that Neechan, don't ya?"

"O-of course not, idiot!" Shinichi denied.

Heiji just snickered at his new friend's red face.

Surprisingly, he wasn't that bothered about the engagement anymore (temporarily).

=.=

"So, you came to this land to bring that Neechan back to her kingdom because you heard about people with royal blood going missing." Heiji said. Shinichi nodded seriously.

"No one knows why, but my sources tell me that it's a five group organization that goes by the name of 祖俗人の血."

"What do they do?"

Shinichi stopped as a dark shadow passed his face.

"They use those people's blood to make a crystal gem that goes by the name of Pandora. It's said that once it touches moonlight, it will shed tears and the one who drinks those tears will have eternal life."

Heiji's eyes widened. "So that means…"

Shinichi nodded as they looked back to where Ran and Kazuha had left.

"All our lives are in danger, including Ran and Touyama-san's."

* * *

**Oooooooohhhh, a new development! What could it mean?! It means you'll have to wait for the next chapter to know what's going to happen next! XD**

**Hint: A new guy comes in and Heiji is J.E.A.L.O.U.S. (slight adaptation of chapter 880 [THE FEELS!]) =.= of course, this block-headed detective/knight of ours is too idiotic to know what he's feeling. Oh well, see ya in the next chapter!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
